JonasLove
by VicIsWritingStories
Summary: Hayley Walker, es una chica normal que vive en Texas, que ama a los Jonas Brothers... ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos regresen a dar su último concierto antes de descansar por un rato en su mansión? ¿Podrá ir Hayley al concierto y conocer a su amado chico Jonas?
1. Una sorpresa y un hot cake embarrado

**"Una sorpresa… y un hot cake embarrado…"**

El se aproximó hacia a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios, nuestros rostros se hallaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Mi corazón palpito ferozmente, haciéndome avanzar hacia adelante. Ahora solo quedaba espacio para nuestro aliento, solo quedaba un milímetro entre nuestros labios…

Sonó la alarma, me desperté abrumada y casi cayéndome de la cama.

- Oh por Dios, que día es? Ay creo que es viernes… o martes? Ay que estúpida es Sábado! – me dije a mi misma. Mire el reloj. Eran las 6:00AM. Estúpida Sea! Mejor me duermo si quiero ver la continuación de este sueño!

Desperté de nuevo, desilusionada por no saber la continuación de este hermoso sueño.

Mi madre me llamó. Me levante de un salto por el delicioso olor a hot cakes.

Llegue a la mesa y empecé a devorar los hot cakes. Caía mermelada de mi boca y de mi plato. En ese momento bajo mi padre y al verme comer, no más bien DEVORAR de esa manera los hot cakes, esbozo una sonrisa y empezó a leer su periódico. Me deslumbro un anuncio que había al reverso de este:

"Jonas Brothers, regresan a Texas. Darán concierto para después descansar en su mansión dentro de este territorio..."

-Aaaaaah!- Un pedazo de hot cake se salió de mi boca cuando exclame esto… Pero lo importante era… Los Jonas Brothers vendrán a Texas!

- Que?! Qué te pasa?!- dijo mi padre exaltado.

-Jos Vonas tienen a Lexas!

-Que?

-Tos Lonas jienen a Vexas!

-Bah! Que los Jonas vienen a Texas!

- Y supongo que querrás ir verdad?

-Si papa por favor por favor por favor por favor!

-Bueno, pero primero veremos cuánto cuestan ok?

-Sisisisisi! Iré a investigar ahora mismo!

- Primero tendrás que terminar tus hot cakes!- dijo mi madre.

Me metí el otro hot cake en la boca y subí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Prendí la computadora y encontré a mi mejor amiga Anne conectada.

-Anne Anne Anne!- escribí desesperada en la ventana de conversación.

-Qué qué qué qué?!- respondió ella.

-Los Jonas Brothers vienen a Texas!

-Qué?! Es en serio?

-Siiiiii! Pero espera, apenas voy a investigar los costos de los boletos y las fechas!

Entre en la página oficial de los Jonas. Los costos eran… Oh por Dios!

El más económico era el de 90 dls! El siguiente era el de 110dls., seguido del de 130 dls., Y el último era el de 150 dls!

-Anne… Creo que no tenemos muchas posibilidades de ir.

Los padres de Anne eran como los mios. Clase media y siempre tratando de ahorrar.

-Oh…- Iré a decirles a mis padres… u.U

-Y yo a los mios… т.T

Baje de nuevo las escaleras y les dije a mis padres. Mi padre me contesto con un rotundo NO! Y mi madre solo me abrazo diciéndome que ya habría más conciertos.

-Es cierto- dije a mi madre. Pero yo quería ir a este concierto, y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo…

**_Mientras en un avión privado en algún lado de L.A…_**

-Wow en una semana estaremos de nuevo en Texas!

-Oh si por fin estaremos en una de nuestras casas, y no solo deambulando en aviones y hoteles de lujo.

-No puedo esperar a estar allá! Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre este regreso…

_**De regreso en Texas… Dos semanas antes del Concierto. 5 de Junio**_

-Mama… Podemos ir de compras hoy? Es que Anne y yo haremos una pijamada...

-Claro hija, oye, ya estás bien? Me refiero a lo del concierto…

- Claro mama, por eso Anne y yo haremos esta pijamada…

-Bueno, iré a decirle a tu padre que nos vamos de compras. También lo convenceré para que contribuya con unos cuantos dólares… Jajaja.

Lo cierto es que Anne y yo nos veríamos el día del concierto… Lo que no lo era: La pijamada.

* * *

_Bien, qué les parece? Este es mi primer fic, decidí hacerlo de los Jonas Brothers porque [creo yo que algunas concordarán conmigo] me parece que son a-s-o-m-b-r-o-s-o-s! Escribiré de nuevo este capítulo en mi otra cuenta: AmourSousLaPluie cuando me permita subir algo... Ojalá y les haya gustado [también espero que haya alguien que lea estas líneas...] Acepto sugerencias, opiniones, quejas y si quieren aportar también unos cuantos dólares para la "pijamada" de Hayley&Anne también se los acepto... _

_Solo tienen que oprimir el botoncito verde de abajo, dejar su correo, y con gusto les enviaré mi cuenta bancaria..._


	2. La pijamada

**Discl****αimer:** Bien, lα verdαd no se qué se pone en este disclαimer, pero pues cαbe decir que yo sólo estoy jugαndo un poco con estos personαjes y con unos de mi propiα creαción.

**Summ****αry: **Hαyley Wαlker, es unα chicα normαl que vive en Texαs, que αmα α los Jonαs Brothers... ¿Qué pαsαrá cuαndo ellos regresen α dαr su último concierto αntes de descαnsαr por un rαto en su mαnsión? ¿Podrá ir Hαyley αl concierto y conocer α su αmαdo chico Jonαs?

_**Author: **AmourSousLαPluie_

* * *

_**Lα pijαmαdα**_

Anne y yo acordamos de vernos en el parque, que representaba un punto medio entre nuestras casas y nuestro próximo destino: El estadio en el que se presentarían los Jonas Brothers.

A poca distancia de ahí, ajustamos relojes, silenciamos celulares y encendimos los Walkie-Talkies.

Cada una iría a un lado del estadio, a evaluar las mejores entradas al estadio.

-Anne, puedes oírme?

-Aquí estoy Hayley…

-Acabo de ver una ventana abierta, tal vez pueda meterme por ahí…- Le conteste con malicia…

-Yo acabo de ver una rendija que parece conducir a un sótano. Yo entrare por ahí. Cambio y fuera.

Trate de trepar a la ventana, sin embargo yo soy bajita, así que ni brincando alcance la ventana.

Busque a mí alrededor algo que pudiera ayudarme. Cerca de ahí, divise un enorme tronco, que, imagine, bastaría para ayudarme a alcanzar con los codos el marco de la ventana.

-Si!- dijo mi voz interna al alcanzar la ventana y posar mis rodillas sobre su marco.

Al brincar en el interior, alcance a sostenerme de un candelabro, sin embargo caí [dolorosamente] de bruces sobre el suelo.

Pero unos brazos fuertes me levantaron…

-Ey Jack, que pasa? Que fue ese ruido?- Dijo una voz masculina.

- Pues acaba de caer una chica de la ventana- dijo el guapo muchacho de los brazos fuertes que me había levantado, Jack.

Lo observe… No más bien lo aprecie mientras me volteaba: Era hermoso, no debía de tener más de 19 años, su piel era pálida, pero ligeramente rosada de las mejillas, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era negro azabache, su nariz tenía un recto perfecto y sus labios eran rosados y carnosos… Oh! Si un Jonas no ocupara mi corazón, el seria su dueño!

Después de salir de mi trance, me di cuenta de que él me miraba de una manera extraña, supuse que habría puesto una cara de extraña fascinación mientras estaba en mi trance…

Su voz hermosa rompió el silencio…

- Quien eres tú?

- Hay…Hay…Hayley Walker…

- Bueno, creo que sabes que es ILEGAL introducirse en una instalación como esta no?

- N…n…nooo – respondí tartamudeando ante esos hermosos ojos azules clavados en los mios. Claro que lo sabía, pero supuse que poniendo mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado y diciendo que no lo sabía, el me creería.

- Ah, en serio? Pues entonces tendremos que llevarte con tus padres… Señorita WALKER.

- Si ya me atraparon qué más da, pensé.-

- De hecho… No soy la única aquí… Mi amiga Anne también se "introdujo en la instalación".

El esbozo una ligera sonrisa aparentando que no le había hecho gracia, aunque significaba todo lo contrario.

- Bien. Ralph, ve a buscarla, seguramente entro por el sótano o por la ventilación.

- Está bien, regresare en un segundo – dijo el tipo llamado Ralph.

- Bien y que haces aquí, Hayley? Eres fan de los Jonas Brothers?

- No… digo Si, pero no sabía que se iban a presentar aquí esta noche… - Ay Hayley ya te pusiste en evidencia… Bueno sigue con esto, al parecer no te hará nada…

- Ah no? – Dijo él, riéndose ligeramente. Al parecer era algo tímido.

- En ese momento regreso Ralph, con Anne caminando al lado de él.

- Ok, ahora tendremos que llevarlas a su casa Jack. Tú llevaras a esa y yo a esta. – Esa? Acaso somos animales? O cacharros?

- Muy bien Ralph. Primero anotemos las direcciones.

- Oh no. Nos llevaran a casa y les dirán a nuestros padres lo que hicimos!

Anne y yo nos sorprendimos al ver que nos llevarían en una camioneta a cada una.

- Adiós… - Nos despedimos con tristeza. Quien sabe que pasaría después.

Cada una subió a una camioneta, Jack y Ralph se quedaron charlando un momento antes de subir ellos también.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo y le envié un mensaje a Anne, diciéndole que no se preocupara y que platicaríamos luego.

- Qué crees que te hagan tus padres, Hayley? – Esta pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Desde cuando, si te detienen, te empiezan a hacer preguntas con tal cordialidad, con tal descaro como si te conocieran desde siempre?

- Pues… No lo sé, tal vez me castiguen un mes. Es lo que siempre hacen.

- Y a tu amiga?

- A ella tal vez le vaya peor. Quizá la castiguen por dos meses.

- Entonces puedes considerarte privilegiada.

- Emm… Claro…

Llegamos a casa. El estomago se me revolvió al pensar en cómo reaccionarían mis padres, ya que eran las 11:00 PM.

Jack toco el timbre.

Mi madre abrió. Puso una cara de espanto al ver que era yo, acompañada de un muchacho hermoso, que sin embargo, ella no conocía.

- Hayley, quien es este muchacho y que hacen aquí?

- Emm… pues… mama… - la cara que puso fue peor. Era obvio lo que se imaginaba, al cabo y yo estaba por cumplir 17 años.

- Disculpe Señora Walker. Me llamo Jack Stewart. Quisiera platicar con usted y con su marido.

- Emm… Claro… Iré a despertarlo, por favor pasen a la sala.

- Ok.

Llegamos a la sala y casi al instante regreso mi confundida madre, con mi somnoliento padre.

- Emm… Stan? Este chico quiere hablar con nosotros.

- Disculpe por haberlo despertado señor. Me llamo Jack Stewart. Vine a comunicarles algo con respecto a su hija.

- Qué pasa? – Esta vez la reacción de mi madre fue peor, su rostro se torno verdoso.

- Pues verá, yo trabajo en el estadio. Tal vez sabrá que los Jonas Brothers estuvieron ofreciendo un concierto esta noche. Pues mientras montaba mi guardia cerca de una de las ventanas, su hija cayo de la ventana enfrente de mí, por lo que decidí explicarle algunas reglas y traerla de regreso a su hogar.

El rostro de mi madre regreso a su color normal al oír lo anterior, sin embargo, este fue sustituido instantáneamente por uno de enfado.

- Hayley – me dijo fríamente- vete a dormir.

Obedecí mientras me despedía de ella, de mi padre y de Jack. Quien sabe que martirio me aguardaba mañana.

* * *

_Hol__α! Si es que αlguien lee esto, me gustαríα decir que por fαvor deje_ **Reviews!**

_Tαmbién que ojαlá y les guste el Cαpítulo, y me den su opinión._

_Si lo hαn notαdo, Hαyley no hα dicho quién es el Jonαs qué le interesα, por lo tαnto, espero que me digαn quién creen que seα._

_Grαciαs α **'Disαstro'** Por ser lα primerα en inscribirse α unα de mis historiαs. _

_Tαmbién α ti te pido que me dejes review por fα!_

_Hehehe, bueno, me voy, y si piensαn que me estoy tαrdαndo demαsiαdo en αctuαlizαr tαmbién digαnlo. En el próximo cαp pαsαrá αlgo, pues, muy bueno... pαrα Hαyley._


	3. El castigo

**Disclαimer:** Bien, lα verdαd no se qué se pone en este disclαimer, pero pues cαbe decir que yo sólo estoy jugαndo un poco con estos personαjes y con unos de mi propiα creαción.

**Summαry:** Hαyley Wαlker, es unα chicα normαl que vive en Texαs, que αmα α los Jonαs Brothers... ¿Qué pαsαrá cuαndo ellos regresen α dαr su último concierto αntes de descαnsαr por un rαto en su mαnsión? ¿Podrá ir Hαyley αl concierto y conocer α su αmαdo chico Jonαs?

_**Author:** AmourSousLαPluie _

_**

* * *

**_

_**El cαstigo…**_

Desperté mas confundida de lo normal, cayéndome en serio esta vez de la cama. Un doloroso golpe en la cabeza me recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior…

¿Realmente paso todo esto? – Me pregunte. No podía creer que todo había salido de tal manera, que, tal vez, me habría salvado de la reprimenda, quizá Anne no sufrió por mi culpa, quizá no lo conocí a él…

Baje tropezándome por las escaleras. Mi cerebro se pasmo un minuto al ver a mis padres sentados en la sala, con una mirada peor que la que hace un gato cuando lo mojas.

- Hayley… - Dijo secamente mi padre. Si bien mi padre me consentía, cuando se enojaba, no se podía con él. – Creemos sabes que esto no pasara por alto, ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué me hablas? – Le pregunte haciéndome la estúpida.

- No juegues con nosotros Hayley, sabes muy bien que serás castigada por tu escape al estadio.

- Tu castigo será de un mes. NO podrás salir de la casa. PROHIBIDO el Ipod, el celular, la televisión y la radio.

Genial olvido el internet – Pensé satisfactoriamente.

- Ah, también el internet – Dijo mi padre.

Rayos. Este iba a ser un mes muuuuuuy largo.

* * *

Es apenas la segunda semana. Jueves.

Me he dedicado a arreglar el pequeño jardín que está detrás del garaje, del cual solía encargarme, pero que abandone cruelmente a los 12 años.

Si no estaba en el jardín, salía al porche, a mirar a las demás chicas de mi edad. Las que eran LIBRES.

Un día en el que estaba en el porche, pensando en si escapaba de mi castigo en un globo aerostático multicolor impulsado por panques [que estupidez, en ese momento estaba desvariando] hacia España, vi, bailando con el viento, un sedoso y despeinado cabello color azabache. Era el. Jack. El chico que siempre me hubiera gustado conocer, a parte de mi hermoso Jonas. Sus ojos azules miraron los mios, castaños. Se formo una sonrisa en nuestra boca, se acerco lentamente hacia mí, mientras despertaba de mi enredado pensamiento, esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa, riéndose de mi trance.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte con nerviosismo. Un nerviosismo que ambos compartíamos.

- Vine a ver que no estés fugándote al concierto de Justin Timberlake – dijo sonriendo con galanura. Amaba su sonrisa.

- Pues bien, ya lo comprobaste. Ni siquiera me gusta Justin.

- Bueno en realidad vine a otra cosa… Pues la verdad ayer me estaba acordando de ti – Esboce una inocultable sonrisa que el noto – y pues quería saber si… querrías ir conmigo a visitar a unos amigos. Estoy segura de que los amaras en poco tiempo – Dijo esto último guiñándome un ojo.

- Pues… tendrás que esperas un par de semanas. Estoy castigada ¿Recuerdas?

- Jajajajajaja… Total terminaron castigándote ¿eh?

- No me hace gracia tu comentario.

- Jajajajaja, lo digo, porque después de que te fuiste a "dormir", pues, digamos que… abogue por ti.

- ¿Ah? ¿Me defendiste?

- Si. Les dije a tus padres que no eras la primera. Que era algo de esperarse a TU edad.

- Mmmm… Pues creo que no funciono. – ¿A MI edad?

- Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo voy a tener que esperar?

- Dos semanas.

- Mmmm… Bueno. Solo recuerda llamarme cuando estés libre – Dijo guiñándome un ojo de nuevo. – Oh Por Dios si seguía guiñándome el ojo, pronto tendría que traer un trapeador para limpiar en lo que me había derretido.

- Jajaja, ok no lo olvidare. – Dije mientras él anotaba su número en un post-it y me lo daba.

- Gracias – dije, sonriéndole coquetamente.

- Hayley! – grito mi padre – Entra ya, ya esta anocheciendo.

- Bueno supongo que tenemos que despedirnos – Me dijo él.

- Supongo… - dije un poco desilusionada.

- Bueno… Emm, adiós – dijo velozmente mientras me plantaba un beso en la mejilla y corría, perdiéndose en el atardecer.

- Gu… au. – Fue la única palabra que pude articular cuando se fue, y entre a la casa.

Subí a mi cuarto.

No podía ser, ¿De verdad, ese chico que parecía salido de una película, había venido hasta mi casa, a darme su teléfono e invitarme a salir con sus amigos?

Ah… Eso me hacía desear que me quitaran el castigo antes. Me había portado bien, me lo merecía después de estar dos semanas encerrada… ¿O no?

- Ah… - suspiré de nuevo.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando en Jack, que hasta me erizó los vellos un grito que provenía de la sala.

- Haaaaaayleeeeeeey! ¡Queremos hablar contigo!

- ¡Ya voooooooy!

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, en las que, por suerte, no me caí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dije jadeando cuando llegue a la sala.

- Pues tu padre y yo, hemos tomado una decisión. Decidimos que… que sólo te dejaremos el resto de la semana castigada… Desde el lunes serás libre.

No dije nada. De la emoción, salté encima de ellos, abrazándolos. Esto debía ser una señal.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

- Je je, de nada hija – me dijeron ambos con una sonrisa

Después de ello, subí a mi habitación. Brinqué encima de la cama.

Sería libre el lunes. Libre de ver a Jack.

**_Jack's P.O.V._**

Lo había logrado, le había pedido que saliera conmigo y aceptó… Pero tendría que esperar otras dos semanas. Bueno, ¿qué importaban otras dos semanas de pensar en ella, hasta volver a verla?

Ah, porque esas dos semanas pasadas, no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, no sabía por qué, pero quería ver de nuevo esa mirada, cuando decía una mentira nada creíble, cuando ponía una cara como un perrito abandonado, o como cuando hizo una broma tímida.

Me entusiasmaba de una extraña manera el que me hubiera dicho que saldría conmigo.

Pero ya, en fin tenía que aprovechar que 'mis amigos' descansarían un rato de su trabajo, por lo tanto debía quedarme con ellos.

Ja, ja se quedaría en shock cuando se los presentara, después de todo, ellos eran los Jonas Brothers, y por primera vez, conocerlos no me causaría una persecución.

* * *

_Holα! Pues bien, aquí dejo otro cαp de JonαsLove..._

_¿Qué les pαreció lo de los αmigos de Jαck?_

_Hαhαhα... ¿Qué creen que debα pαsαrle α Hαyley el próximo cαp?_

_¿Conocerá α los JB?_

_Bueno pues digαnme su opinión ¿sí?_

_Hehe, Bueno, pues me voy y que tengαn un buen fin de semαnα..._

_Bye!_

_Grαciαs por tu review Disαstro... ¿o Verónicα? Hαhα..._

_Dejen Reviews!_


	4. Libertad

'**Libertad'**

- ¡Ah, por fin libre! – Me dije a mi misma, cuando me levante de la cama el lunes. Había planeado ir al centro comercial con otra de mis amigas, Hannah, y de ahí le llamaría a Jack, para decirle que ya era libre, y les diría a mis padres que me lo había encontrado casualmente, para que no pensaran que había 'violado' mi castigo.

Tomé una ducha y me puse mi blusa azul con un short blanco, baje a desayunar y les pedí permiso a mis padres para llamar a Hannah e ir al centro comercial. Aceptaron obviamente, así que salí disparada hacia allá.

Me iba a ir caminando, ya que estaba cerca de ahí, sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a dos cuadras, alguien me tomó del brazo.

_**Jack´s Pov**_

- Hola Hayley – dije. – Así que, ya eres libre ¿eh?

- Ah, eh, hola Jack, eh… si ya soy libre – Me contesto sonrojándose.

- ¿Y porque no me habías llamado?

- De hecho te iba a llamar hoy, para que mis padres no pensaran que había faltado a su castigo, pero pues creo que ya no es necesario – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde ibas?-

- Ahh… Pues al centro comercial ¿sabes?

- ¡Wow que súper extraordinaria y rara coincidencia! – Dije en tono sarcástico – Yo iba allá también.

- Oh sí, ¡que súper rara y extraña coincidencia!

- Bueno entonces vayamos juntos.

- Aja, nada más que también me iba a encontrar con una amiga allá

- No importa. Vayamos.

Ella siguió avanzando, pero yo la detuve.

- Oye, no me gustaría que te canses, así que, ¿qué te parece si vamos en mi auto?

- Bueno…

_**Hayley´s Pov**_

Que no sea una de esas camionetas… ¡Que no sea una de esas camionetas!

Es lo que iba pensando cuando Jack me dijo que iríamos a su auto.

- Wo…

Su auto era… F-A-N-T-Á-S-T-I-C-O! Era un hermoso Lamborghini Blanco! ¡Si Jack tenía ese coche no quería imaginarme cuánto dinero cobraba! Pero bueno eso no importa.

- ¿Esperabas que trajera la camioneta?

- No tienes porque hacerte el gracioso eh… - Dije avergonzada de haber pensado que esa camioneta sería el coche de Jack. Me abrió la puerta.

- Uuuy, bueno. No te preocupes esa camioneta es del trabajo. Espera te ayudo a subir.

Dadadadadada… Te ayudo a subir… Lo sé, lo sé es un gesto de caballerosidad, pero es que no puedo criticarle nada, así que pienso cualquier comentario tonto.

- Gracias.

Wow! ¡Este hombre sí que conduce rápido! Pero eso es algo que me fascina…

- Listo, llegamos.

- Que rápido, jeje.

- Pues claro, yo conduje.

Bueno, si algo malo tenía, era el tamaño de su ego. Igual que tooooooooodos los hombres. O por lo menos igual que todos los que he conocido.

- ¿Hayley…?

- Ah, perdón es que estaba hablando en mi mente…

- Ehhh… Ok… Claro Hayley…

Le di un golpecito con mi pequeño puño. - ¿Por qué siempre se burlan por eso de mí?

- Jajaja, porque eso es muy raro en una persona. Bueno si de por sí eres una persona rara…

- Que malo eres.

- Ja no te preocupes. Por eso te quiero.

Como el pegamento… UHUUUU! Dijo… ¿Por eso te quiero? Aw que tierno… ¡Se sonrojó!

- Ah… Eh… Bueno, ¿ya nos bajamos del coche?

- Oh sí claro. – Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que no nos habíamos bajado del coche.

- Bueno, ¿y dónde ibas a ver a tu amiga?

- En la taquilla de los cines.

Fuimos hacia allá y Hannah ya estaba allí.

- Ya veo por qué tardaste tanto, Hayley… - me dijo riéndose Hannah.

- Seee… Bueno él es Jack, Jack ella es Hannah.

Jack y Hannah estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa.

- Bueno Hannah, ¿qué haremos?

- Ah no lo sé… Vayamos a ver Cds

- Claro – dije y pareció que Hannah y Jack se habían puesto de acuerdo, pues ambos me abrazaron. Hannah me pasó el brazo por la cintura y Jack por los hombros. ¿Por qué ambos eran más altos que yo? Bueno, si de por si rara vez yo era más alta que alguien.

Cuando llegué me di cuenta de que había un nuevo disco…

- ¡EL NUEVO DISCO DE LOS JONAS BROTHERS! – Gritamos Hannah y yo al unísono. Jack me soltó.

- Oh Dios mío… ¡No traigo nada de dinero! - ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado el dinero?

- ¡Hayley! ¡Yo si traje dinero! Te prestaría pero traigo apenas para pagar el disco.

- No se preocupen. Cuando salgan conmigo no tendrán que pagar nada. Ni siquiera por el disco. – dijo Jack. ¡Qué hombre más caballeroso y cortés! Iba a comprar el disco. – También va para ti Hannah – Sabía que lo decía por cortesía, pero no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

Después de que Jack nos comprara los discos, nos fuimos a comer. Igual, Jack pagó todo.

Llegaron las 9, y como aún estaba aprueba, nos despedimos de Hannah y Jack la llevó primero a su casa y después me llevó a la mía.

- Oye Hayley… - dijo cuando se estacionó en frente de mi casa - ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería que conocieras a unos amigos?

- Si…

- ¿Te parece si vamos el miércoles a que los conozcas? Te llevaras una gran sorpresa…

- Claro, solo tengo que avisar.

- ¿Bueno te parece si vengo por ti a las 12 de la tarde? Para que te levantes a la hora que quieras.

- Ok.

- Bueno vayamos a tu casa…

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me acompaño hasta la puerta.

Al llegar a mi cuarto solo pude dar un suspiro y caí dormida con la ropa que traía puesta.

* * *

_Disculpen mi ausencia, pero me tuve que mudar y por lo tanto no me habían instalado el internet…_

_Tengo que usar el internet de la escuela U_u_

_Ah… Semanas de agonía…_

_Ojalá y no se enojen porque todavía no aparezcan los Jonas…_

_Pero tal vez en el próximo cap. aparezcan…_

_O tal vez no…_

_Hehehe, bueno eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo…_

_¡Ojalá y les guste!_

_¡Dejen comentarios…!_

_- …Vic…_

_P.D.: ¿Quién creen que sea el Jonas de Hayley?_

_¿Kevin, Nick o Joe?_


	5. Permiso

_**Jack´s Pov**_

El martes fui a casa de los Jonas.

Toc, Toc…

- Ay… Eres tú – dijo Joe al abrir.

- Claro que soy yo, ¿quién más vendría a tu casa?

- Hay tantas personas que querrían venir a mi casa…

- Bueno ya déjame pasar.

En ese momento salió Nick – quien era con quien mejor me llevaba – y me saludó.

- Hasta que te apareces Jack… No es lo mismo molestar a Joe sin ti ¿sabes?

- Pues hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no crees, Joe?

- ¿Kevin?

- Oh no, no te ayudaré de nuevo. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. No quiero volver a quedarme pegado en la silla.

- Jajaja, eso fue genial - dijo Nick. Claro que había sido genial. Pero aún así les tenía que preguntar sobre Hayley…

- Por cierto… Ustedes saben que tienen muchísimas fans alrededor del mundo, ¿no?, lo cual también incluye Texas.

- Hasta donde yo sabía 'El Mundo' incluye en su lista a Texas…

- Daaaaaa… Cállate Joe. Pues la verdad es que acabó de conocer una chica que es muy fan de ustedes y pues… yo quiero impresionarla, así que iba preguntarles si…

- Si… ¿qué? Si le regalamos algo, si le obsequiamos el paquete del tour Burnin´ Up…

- Si podía venir q conocerlos…

- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron los tres

- Por favor entiéndanlo, necesito de verdad impresionar a esta chica saben… - Así les estuve rogando por media hora hasta que accedieron.

- Bueno… Ya qué

- ¿Joe?

- ¿Si?

- Shhhh…

- Ja…

- Es mejor que estés callado – le dijo Nick. Según Kevin, cuando Nick y yo estábamos juntos, a él se le ocurría cada cosa para molestar a Joe…

- Bueno…

- No me digas que ésta aquí…

- No, no, de hecho les iba a preguntar si podíamos venir aquí a las 12… Su casa ésta muy cerca…

- Jack ésta enamorado… Jack ésta enamorado… Va a la casa de su chica…

- Cállate Kevin.

- Uuuy… Jack el malo…

- Bueno; ¿saben? Tengo ganas de lanzar globos de agua…

- En el cuarto de Frankie hay globos… Lo bueno es que no ésta todavía…

- Vayamos… - Muajajajaja… Así molestaba a Joe y podría platicar con Nick sobre Hayley… Después de todo, Nick era mi mejor amigo.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Frankie, Nick me preguntó:

- Así que nueva chica ¿eh?

- Seee…

- ¿Cómo o dónde la conociste?

- Pues… En su último concierto…

- Jajaja, ¿cómo?

- Pues intentaba entrar por una ventana y casi me cae encima. Tuve que llevarla a su casa. Así que conozco a sus padres, su casa, etc.…

- Wooooooo… Qué manera tan genial de conocer a alguien…

- No pensarías lo mismo si hubieras visto como cayó…

- Jajaja, pobrecita.

Encontró los globos y bajamos a molestar a Joe…

_**Hayley´s Pov**_

- Buaaaa… - Bostecé. Jack. Me estiré y recordé como me trajo a mi casa, y como no me había obligado a nada. Ahh… Era tan caballeroso.

Bajé a desayunar cuando mi mamá ya estaba ahí – mi papá se había ido a trabajar – y los huevos revueltos con tocino despedían un olor de lo más delicioso (N/A: ¡Yo odio el tocino! xD). Ni siquiera me había sentado, cuando mi madre me preguntó sobre cómo me había ido en el Mall.

- Pues… muy bien. Me encontré con Jack.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues fue… sensacional.

- Y eso que te detuvo por entrar al estadio. Y aún así se notó que le gustaste. Por eso a tu padre no le agradó.

- Jajaja. Bueno, pero vez que los Jonas Brothers van a descansar un año, pero antes sacaron su disco. Entonces lo vendían ayer y yo no llevaba suficiente dinero. Así que, ¡Nos lo compró a mí y a Hannah!

- Aw, que tierno…

- Y me invitó a conocer unos amigos suyos mañana, a las doce de la tarde, dijo que él venía por mí.

-Ok, solo necesito ver que te vayas con bien.

- Ah! ¡Gracias, mamá!

Y así llegó el día siguiente.

Me desperté temprano, igual que todos los días. Me puse mi blusa roja favorita y mi falda blanca. Me encantaba esa combinación. Jack llegó a las doce menos cinco. ¡Hasta puntual era!

- Buenos días, señora Walker. Si me recuerda, soy Jack Stewart. Llevaré a su hija a la casa de unos amigos. No está muy lejos de aquí. Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca, aquí tiene mi número.

- Claro, que Hayley no llegue tarde, por favor.

- Claro que no, señora. Nos vamos. Hasta luego.

Me despedí de mi madre y ella me susurró un: -¡Uuuuh!

- ¡Mamá!

- Bueno, bueno, ya.

Subimos al auto y pudimos platicar con normalidad.

- Wow, que cortés eres.

- Claro, es una de mis muchas virtudes.

- Ja, claro.

Y así llegamos a la casa de sus amigos.

Tocamos el timbre y casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando vi quien estaba en la puerta.

_¡Aaaaaah! ¡Estoy tan emocionada de escribir este cap.!_

_¡Wooooo, como vieron, ya trató más de los Jonas!_

_¡Ya casi llega el momento de la presentación!_

_Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión._

_Sigue la incógnita de quién es el Jonas de Hayley…_

_Digan quien creen que sea eh…_

_Tuve que aprovechar mi venida al café Internet para subir el capítulo_

_Bueno yo me voy,_

_Bye!_

_-…Vic…_


	6. Incomodidad a domicilio

_**Kevin´s Pov**_

Tocaron la puerta. De seguro era Jack, así que abrí.

En la puerta estaba Jack, mirando con una sonrisa a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés con tonos ligeramente dorados. La forma en que Jack la miraba me hizo recordar lo que yo sentía por Danielle, _(N/A: ¡Con esto que acaba de pensar Kevin nos dice que el queda descartado!) _cuando estamos juntos. La chica de cabello castaño puso una cara de estupefacción.

- Hola, Jack – lo salude

- Hola, Kev, te quiero presentar a Hayley, es la chica de quien te hablé

- Hola, Hayley; soy Kevin – dije poniendo mi mano cerca de ella para que la estrechara, pero no lo

hizo, se quedo con la misma cara de estupefacción.

- Hayley… - le dijo Jack empujándola ligeramente - ¿Estás viva?

- Ah… Eh… Sí, disculpa, Kevin, soy Hayley, mucho gusto, disculpa mi momento de estupidez

- Claro, no te preocupes. Olvidaremos esto. – Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Pasamos?

- Claro, Nick y Joe están en la sala.

La cara de Hayley fue peor que la anterior.

- Ah… eh… ¿A la sala?

- Tranquila. Es que ella… Tú sabes.

- Oh claro… Con razón la cara. – Lo comprendí. Era fan. Ojalá Nick y Joe lo supieran.

- Lo bueno es que Frankie aún no llega. Enloquece a las chicas. – Dije y Jack y yo reímos. Hayley puso cara de 'enojada'.

- ¿Cómo que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo en la puerta no?

- Claro, pasemos.

Fuimos a la sala y Joe y Nick discutían sobre un programa.

- Pero entiende Nick, como Richard se murió, Amy se quedó sin donante de riñón. Entonces por eso es que, como Lucas la ama, no puede dejar que se muera, así que él le donará el riñón.

- Ya te dije que, como no entiendo tus novelas, ¡no me importan! Además, son para mujeres de 40 años que continúan solteras.

- Forman parte de la cultura americana, Nick.

- ¡Joe, no seas…!

- ¡Cállense! – Les grité harto. – Recuerden que tenemos visita.

- Te pareces a mamá, Kev.

En eso, ambos voltearon y se quedaron viendo como babosos a Hayley, quien comenzó a ponerse como tomate y al mismo tiempo puso una cara de asombro.

- Eh… eh… Hola… Jo-Joe y-y Ni-ni-nick.

- Hooooolaaaaaa – dijeron como babosos mis hermanos.

Les arrojé un cojín que había cerca. El cojín se rompió y millones de plumas les cayeron a ambos. Joe se las sacudió fácilmente, pero a Nick se le atoraron en los millones de rizos que poseía.

_**Hayley´s Pov**_

¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! ¡KEVIN JONAS! ¡MALDITO JACK! NO ME HABÍA ADVERTIDO NADA SOBRE ESTO. Más tarde me encargaría de él. Lo sabía por su rostro. Acababa de poner cara de estúpida.

- Hola, Jack – dijo Kevin

- Hola, Kev, te quiero presentar a Hayley, es la chica de quien te hablé - ¿O sea que ya les había contado cosas de mí? Necesitaba saber qué cosas.

- Hola, Hayley; soy Kevin – dijo él. Yo seguía en el trance de estupidez.

- Hayley… - Sentí un ligero empujón proveniente de Jack. - ¿Estás viva?

- Ah… Eh… Sí, - por fin mis labios reaccionaron - disculpa, Kevin, soy Hayley, mucho gusto, disculpa mi momento de estupidez

- Claro, no te preocupes. Olvidaremos esto. – Me sonrió y la tensión en mi cuello pareció ceder.

- ¿Pasamos?

- Claro, Nick y Joe están en la sala. – De nuevo, ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! ¿Joe y Nick?

- Ah… eh… ¿A la sala?

- Tranquila. Es que ella… Tú sabes.

- Oh claro… Con razón la cara. – ¿Mi trance de idiotez me había hecho perderme de algo?

- Lo bueno es que Frankie aún no llega. Enloquece a las chicas. – dijo Kevin y yo simule una cara de enfado.

- ¿Cómo que ya estuvimos mucho tiempo en la puerta no?

- Claro, pasemos.

Fuimos a la sala y me sobresalte al ver a Joe y a Nick en la sala. Parecía que estaban discutiendo.

- Pero entiende Nick, como Richard se murió, Amy se quedó sin donante de riñón. Entonces por eso es que, como Lucas la ama, no puede dejar que se muera, así que él le donará el riñón.

- Ya te dije que, como no entiendo tus novelas, ¡no me importan! Además, son para mujeres de 40 años que continúan solteras. – ¿Veían telenovelas? Ya ni yo.

- Forman parte de la cultura americana, Nick.

- ¡Joe, no seas…!

- ¡Cállense! – Gritó Kevin – Recuerden que tenemos visita.

- Te pareces a mamá, Kev. – dijo Joe divertido.

En ese instante, ambos voltearon en mi dirección y me miraron fijamente con una cara que… no demostraba mucha inteligencia.

- Eh… eh… Hola… Jo-Joe y-y Ni-ni-nick – dije tratando de romper el hielo, pero mi tartamudeo no ayudo mucho.

- Hooooolaaaaaa – respondieron al unísono. Extrañamente me recordaron a unos seres que yo odio. Los teletubbies.

Kevin les arrojó un cojín que había cerca a sus hermanos. El cojín explotó y llovieron plumas sobre las cabezas de ambos. Joe sacudió su lacio cabello, mientras que Nick luchaba por quitarse las plumas de sus rizos. Yo solté una carcajada y Nick me miró a los ojos. Me quedé congelada.

- Vamos Hayley, siéntate, estás en tu casa. – dijo Kevin. Claro, sentarme.

- Si, vamos Hayley, siéntate.- Dijeron Joe y Nick al mismo tiempo. Jack bufó ligeramente.

- Vamos a sentarnos Hayley

- Ah… Ok. – Nos sentamos los tres en la sala.

- ¿Les gustan las novelas? – les pregunte

- Depende, - dijo Joe - ¿a ti te gustan?

- No.

- ¿Sabes? A mí tampoco – respondió Nick con una sonrisa mirándome de nuevo.

- Hayley es fan nuestra saben.

- ¿En serio, Hayley? Bueno, ojalá no te lleves una decepción – dijo Joe, mirándome igual que lo había hecho su hermano. Jack lo miró con una ceja levantada.

- Bueno, Hayley, - dijo Kevin tratando de cambiar de tema - ¿quieres dar el tour por la casa?

- Yo se lo doy, Kev (N/A: Si alguna de mis amigas está leyendo esto… No albureen lo que dicen!) – dijo Nick.

- Ay, Nick, tu siempre tan tierno. Pero ustedes están muy ocupados con su telenovela, así que yo le daré el tour a Hayley. – Jajaja, debería ser una especie de sueño. Nick y Joe Jonas, ¿estaban haciendo el tipo de comentarios que yo creía? Por el momento Kevin era el que mejor me caía, él era el único que todavía no empezaba a hacer comentarios tontos. Todavía. – Vamos, Hayley, Jack.

Ambos seguimos a Kevin. Me sorprendí de que, Joe y Nick, queriendo seguir con sus juegos infantiles no nos hubieran seguido. Era bueno, porque aún así, me seguía sintiendo muy nerviosa.

Subimos por las escaleras y nos encontramos en un pasillo ancho y largo. Kevin señalaba cada puerta diciendo lo que era, el cuarto de Joe, el cuarto de él, el cuarto de Nick, el cuarto de Frankie, el cuarto de sus padres, un baño.

- Ahora vayamos abajo – dijo, y bajamos nuevamente por las escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo.

- Aquí, es la sala de juegos, acá el gimnasio, el mini cine, otro baño, - dijo abriendo cada una de las puertas. En cada una había cosas que cualquier familia querría tener en su hogar. – la puerta de al final, da a la piscina. – y salimos por esa puerta.

A los lados de la increíble piscina, había camastros y sombrillas. En cada extremo del lugar, había otras puertas.

- Esas puertas, Hayley, son para quien quiera cambiar su traje o ir al baño. Un día te invitaremos a una fiesta de piscina. – me dijo sonriéndome.

En ese momento ambas puertas se abrieron y de cada una, respectivamente, salieron Joe y Nick. ¡Dios! Por más infantiles que fueran, se veían increíbles en traje de baño. Ambos se miraron y Kevin soltó una carcajada. Ambos corrieron para tirarlo a la piscina, sin embargo Kevin se movió, con lo que Nick y Joe empujaron a…

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Disculpen haber tardado tanto, la verdad es que me acaban de poner el internet hace unos días, pero hasta ahora pude terminar el cap, lo siento, trataré de actualizar más rápido, ahora espero que les guste este cap. _

**_Jonas descartado: Kevin_**

**_Quedan: Joe y Nick._**

_¿Quién será el Jonas misterioso?_

_Por lo mientras, ambos se quedaron viendo como babas a Hayley! Haha..._

_Ojalá que a las primeras, y nuevas lectoras les guste..._

_Y también espero que algunas nuevas lectoras salgan del anonimato con un review..._

_Diganme que piensan que debería pasar, que querrían que pasara, o simplemente dejen un saludo._

_Pero no me maten si no actualizo pronto ok?_

_Ls Kro._

_-...Vic..._


	7. La idiotez masculina

_**La idiotez masculina ¿?**_

_**By:** VicIsWritingStories_

_**Jack´s Pov**_

¿Qué le pasaba a Nick? Jamás lo había visto tan abierto y nervioso a la vez. Eso era bueno. De no ser que era por Hayley.

Pero ahora en serio estaba actuando como un niño. Igual Joe. Aunque Joe ya actuaba como un niño con o sin chicas.

Y tratar de lucirse enfrente de Hayley en traje de baño. ¿Querían competencia? La iban a tener.

Pero ahora iban a tirar a Kevin a la piscina. Ambos corrieron hacia su dirección y yo cerré los ojos. Los abrí de nuevo cuando él caía a la piscina. Entre toda el agua no vi bien cuando cayó, pero de repente oí sus carcajadas al ver como Joe y Nick estaban también en la piscina. Pero no era Kevin al que habían arrojado a la piscina.

- ¡Hayley! – ahora si se habían pasado. Y me arroje a la piscina. Joe y Nick se dieron cuenta y buscaron a Hayley por la piscina también.

- ¡Lo que es la idiotez masculina! ¡Ya estoy afuera! ¡Pero no tendría que estar saliendo de una piscina si no fuera por sus juegos infantiles! – gritó Hayley saliendo por uno de los bordes de la piscina y secándose con una toalla que había cerca.

- Hayley… - dijeron Joe y Nick.

- Hayley, te llevaré a casa – le dije.

- Ahora mismo. – ahora si me dio miedo.

- Vamos. Gracias Kev. – dije ignorando a Joe y a Nick.

- Pero Hayley…

Hayley los ignoró a ambos.

- Adiós, Kevin. Fue un gusto conocerte.

- Bye, Hayley. Espero que la próxima vez que vengas no tengas que pasar por esto.

Dicho esto, Kev, nos condujo a la puerta y ambos nos subimos a mi auto. Pero después recordé su ropa mojada.

- ¡Es que me chocan, Jack! – me dijo y me golpeó en el brazo. - ¡Y tú que no me dijiste a dónde íbamos!

- Bueno, pero no me grites…

_**Hayley´s Pov**_

- Bueno pero no me grites… - dijo Jack cuando le reclamé. Hizo una cara tan tierna cuando lo dijo…

- Está bien, lo siento. Es que me ponen… histérica. Y eso que hace dos horas los idolatraba. – _Y a uno lo amabas, Hayley_; me dijo mi voz interna.

De repente se detuvo frente a una boutique. ¿Qué hacíamos allí?

- ¿Quieres bajar a elegir tu ropa? - ¿Elegir mi ropa?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No piensas regresar a tu casa con esa ropa mojada, ¿verdad? Vamos.

Bajamos del auto y entramos a la boutique. Al entrar me sorprendí de toda la ropa genial – y costosa - que había.

- Jack, te preguntaré algo. ¿Cómo crees que pagaré esto?

- Lo pagaré yo.

- ¿Otra vez? No, Jack. Es demasiado. No me importa volver mojada a casa.

- Pero a mí si me importa. Así que cállate y elige algo. – No sabía si pensar que era tierna o atemorizante su frase.

Quise elegir algo que fuera de precio bajo, pero todas las prendas tenían casi el mismo alto precio.

Termine eligiendo una blusa azul celeste de cuello halter ceñida al cuerpo, unos jeans entubados y un suéter blanco pequeño. Me metí al probador y me los puse, aún con el cabello mojado. Al salir, vi que Jack estaba pagando la ropa… con su tarjeta de crédito.

- Jack, ¿por qué te empeñas en ser mi ángel de la guarda? - por su rostro supe que le había gustado la comparación.

- ¿Eso piensas? Yo creía que _tú_ eras mi ángel de la guarda – está bien, tal vez sonaba muy cursi, pero lo que había dicho, no tenía comparación. Me sonrojé.- Por cierto, te ves muy bien con eso.

- Gracias – dije sonrojándome de nuevo.

- Bien, ahora tenemos otro lugar al cuál ir.

- Eh… Ok.

Subimos de nuevo a su auto.

- Gracias por esto, Jack.

- ¿De qué?

- Por todo. Me haces sentir bien. – ¿Eso había salido de mi boca?

- Yo soy el que te agradece. Tú eres la que me hace sentir bien. – me dijo con su tierna sonrisa. – Por cierto, ya llegamos.

¿Ahora veníamos con una estilista?

- Jack, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

- Hacerte sentir mejor. Vamos.

Bajamos del auto nuevamente y entramos al local. La chica que lo atendía corrió a saludar a Jack. No pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

- Hayley, te presento a mi prima, Kate. – Me sentí estúpida. Había sentido celos de su prima.

- Hola Hayley, mucho gusto. Espero que Jack no te haya asustado demasiado.

- Claro que no. En realidad, Kate, vengo a que le ayudes con su cabello.

- Claro, faltaba más. Vamos Hayley, siéntate aquí.

Y dicho esto, Kate comenzó a peinar mi cabello. Me hizo rayos dorados en todo el cabello y me hizo rizos por igual. Al terminar, hasta la abracé por cómo me había tratado.

- Muy bien, Hayley, estás lista.

- Quedaste muy linda, Hayley.

- Muchísimas gracias, Kate. De verdad que eres un genio.

- Gracias. Aquí está mi tarjeta, si me necesitas.

Nos despedimos de Kate y subimos de nuevo a su auto. En todo el camino, él sólo se dedicó a observarme mientras conducía.

Llegamos a mi casa y me ayudó a bajar.

- De verdad, gracias por todo Jack.

- En realidad… quiero disculparme. Ya sabes, las tonterías de Nick y Joe.

- No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa. Además ellos me mojaron y tú me secaste. – Jack no pudo evitar reír.

- Bueno, y en realidad… Quería hablarte de otra cosa…

* * *

_Hola! No me gustó mucho el cap de hoy, pero espero sobretodo que sea del agrado de ustedes, (si es que alguien lee esto)_

_¿Qué opinan de 'la idiotez masculina' de Nick y Joe?_

_De verdad están siendo muy babosos xD_

_Pero bueno, ojalá y eso cambie en los próximos capítulos..._

_Disfruten._

_-...Vic..._


	8. Much Better

_Este es un capítulo especial, es el punto de vista de uno de los Jonas. Espero entiendan porque lo puse así y les guste. Usa la canción de __Much Better__ para explicar sus sentimientos por Hayley. __¿Quién será?_

* * *

_**I get a rep for breakin' hearts**_

_**Now I´m done with superstars**_

Era lo mismo con todas. La fama era algo difícil de controlar. Sobretodo tratándose de una relación. Siempre había rumores alrededor de ambos.

_**And all the tears on her guitar**_

_**I'm not bitter**_

_**But now I see**_

_**Everything I'd ever need**_

_**Is the girl in front of me**_

_**She's much better**_

Eso lo supo desde que la vio. La forma en que ella irradiaba emoción. Los comentarios sarcásticos y hasta hostiles que hacía. Tal vez no era perfecta , pero sabía que ella sería mucho mejor. Era justo eso lo que le gustaba. Su personalidad.

_**You…**_

_**I wanna fly with…**_

…_**You…**_

_**Tear up the sky with…**_

…_**You…**_

También era lo que él quería. Sabía que algún día podrían sentir lo mismo. Aunque tuviera que pasar mucho dolor, sufrimiento o tiempo. Él esperaría.

_**You´re much better**_

_**You…**_

_**I wanna fight with…**_

…_**You…**_

_**Make up tonight with…**_

…_**You…**_

_**You´re much better…**_

Tampoco querría perderse una pelea con ella, no importaba lo que tuviera que pasar, quería estar con ella. Además, le encantaría reconciliarse con ella.

_**Now I've got some enemies**_

_**And they´re all friends suddenly**_

_**BFF´s eternally**_

_**I´m not bitter**_

_**I believe, that the road that people lead**_

_**Helps you find the one you need**_

Y de verdad que lo hacía. Por alguien más la había conocido a ella. Agradecía que, aunque a veces lo odiara, el destino existiera.

_**You're much better**_

_**You…**_

_**I wanna fight with…**_

…_**You…**_

_**Make up tonight with…**_

…_**You…**_

_**You´re much better…**_

Todo eso era lo que él sentía. Imaginando sus nombres juntos. Hayley &…

* * *

¡Hola! Lo siento, pero es que en las noches escucho Much Better y pues, me dije a mí misma, ¿Por qué no ponerla en JonasLove? xD. Y pues aquí estoy, espero que les guste. Ya estoy pensando en que poner en el próximo cap, así que espero subirlo pronto. Bye bye xD

¿Review? xD


	9. Embarazoso

**Jack's Pov**

Bajé del auto y abrí la puerta de Hayley. Nos dirigimos a la puerta, cuando ella rompió el silencio.

- De verdad, gracias por todo Jack. – me dijo.

- En realidad… quiero disculparme. Ya sabes, las tonterías de Nick y Joe. – le dije, aunque de verdad yo no tenía por qué disculparme.

- No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa. Además ellos me mojaron y tú me secaste. – aunque eso se oía un poco… extraño, me reí de su comentario.

- Bueno, y en realidad… Quería hablarte de otra cosa… - le dije decidido. Si Joe y Nick, querían guerra, la tendrían.

- ¿De qué? – dijo Hayley cambiando súbitamente su expresión de diversión por una de nerviosismo combinada con terror.

- Pues… - en ese instante me atoré en mis palabras.- Hay algo que quisiera saber… desde hace algunos días.

- Y… ¿Qué es?

- Pues, quisiera que…-

- ¡Ya deja de decir 'Pues…'! – me replicó desesperada.

- Bueno, quería pedirte que salieras conmigo.

- Jack, esto fue una salida.

- No… me refiero a algo más formal…

- Oh… Ehhh… - me dijo cuando se abrió la puerta de su casa, en la cual estaba su padre mirándonos con desapruebo.

- Te veo luego Jack, adiós. – me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla a la vez que susurraba en mi oído: 'Déjame pensarlo'

¿QUÉ? ¿Déjame pensarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que pensarlo? Hubiera sido más sencillo que me susurrara 'Sí' a 'Déjame pensarlo'.

Yo espero que no sea culpa de mis queridos 'amigos'.

**Hayley's Pov**

Cuando entré a mi casa, quise subir a mi cuarto a pensar tooooooooodo lo que me había pasado hoy, sin embargo, mi padre me detuvo.

- Hayley… ¿¡Podrías decirme cómo es que has regresado con ropa nueva, cabello nuevo y hasta con chico nuevo!?

- Bueno… papá… es que su nombre es Jack, él que me atrapó en el concierto de los Jonas…

- ¿Y por qué regresaste con él?

- Pues es que me lo encontré el otro día en el centro comercial, y pues me invitó a salir… Y pues fuimos a casa de unos de sus amigos, pero yo me caí a la piscina, así que él me compró nueva ropa, me llevó al salón de su prima y ella me arregló el cabello… Lo que traigo en la bolsa es mi ropa mojada…Fin de la historia.

- Pero… ¿no te lastimó ni nada? ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si papá. Ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte tanto.

- Bueno, pero ya sabes, al salir, si te dice que quiere robarse no se qué cosa y que quiere que lo ayudes tu déjalo robándose lo que quiera, ¿entendiste? Y nada de travesuras de besos o cariñitos eh…

- Si papá bueno – le dije sonrojándome. Viendo que no respondía ni decía nada más le pregunté: - ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Sí claro, corre.

- Gracias. Por cierto mamá, ya regrese – le grité a mi madre que debía estar en la sala, riéndome.

Subí a mi cuarto y me desparramé en la cama dando un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué le había dicho a Jack que tenía que pensarlo? Siento que Jack es perfecto para mí (literalmente) es tierno, atento y maduro. Pero algo de mi descripción andaba mal.

En ese momento sonó mi celular.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Bueno? Hola, Hayley, ya llegué a mi casa, y pues ahorita me llamaron tus queridos amigos Nick y Joe. Dijeron que mañana harán su parrillada y que si quieres ir… En realidad fue Kevin quien me lo dijo civilizadamente.

- Pues, tengo que pedir permiso, pero yo creo que si puedo ir. – le respondí, aunque no se oía muy seguro de querer ir.

- Está bien, les diré que mañana iremos. Ya sabes recuerda llevar traje de baño.

- ¿Pues es algo de lo que se lleva no? – le dije sarcásticamente.

- Jeje, pues sí, pero quería recordártelo.

- Está bien. Con que tú no olvides el tuyo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gustaría que nadara sin mi traje de baño?

- ¡Por Dios no Jack! – le grité 'enojada' – ¿crees que quiero ver… cosas?

- Pues no sé

- Jajaja, ni lo sueñes. Te prefiero con traje de baño.

- Bueno, está bien, si así me prefieres está bien. – me dijo en ese tono meloso que cae mal.

- Ehhh… Bueno, me hablan me tengo que ir, adiós.

Y colgué.

* * *

Holaaaa! Espero que les guste este nuevo cap de Jonas Love, ¿como ven a Jack?

Apuesto que hay alguien quien quisiera verlo sin traje de baño hahaha (aunque la verdad yo no quisiera hahaha)

Ojalá si les haya gustado, aunque me quedo algo corto y parece que el título ni al caso, creo que fue el único título que se me ocurrió, así que ya hehe.

Bueno me despido

Byeee y ojalá sueñen con un Joe, Nick o Kevin (según sea el caso) con o sin traje de baño hahahaha.

LK

-...Vic...

PD: Les recomiendo dos historias:

Cullen School por Sandy Hale ~ Link: .net/s/5234044/1/Cullen_School

Baile de Graduación por (YOOO hehe) ~ Link: .net/s/5265509/1/El_Baile_de_Graduacion

Espero que las lean, la primera es de Twilight y la segunda que es mía, es de The Host.

Te dedico este cap Q! Y ojalá que tú también sueñes con un Kyle o un Emmett con o sin traje de baño xD (pero con Ian no ehhh ¬¬)


	10. La 'Parrillada'

**Hola! Pido millones de disculpas poor haberme tardado tanto... Pero OMG no vieron todo lo que pasé tratando de terminar el cap, que creo que les va a satisfacer mucho, ya que no quedo tan corto y pasan muuuuuuuchas cosas. En fin, agradezco que hayan esperado tanto, y ahora respondo - tardíamente - a sus reviews:**

**SaNdY HaLe: Bueno Q tu y yo ya discutimos acerca del tema de Ian, y quedamos en que fuera mío recuerdas? xDDD**

**AkumaJane: Uuuuy cuidado con el Krank! Bajale la espuma a tu chocolate! Ahahaha... entiendes? los krankys son de chocolate... xDDD Y lo del papá yo no lo invente... Es que mi padre me dió una explicación parecida (si lees esto papá, tu sabes que yo te quiero y te agradezco por darme la inspiración -aunque ahora mismo amenaces a Pau hahaha-) Y pues resultó gracioso no?**

**cindii: me alegro de que te lo imagines con traje de baño... por que si no pues yo si le subo la espuma a mi chocolate hahahaha xDDD**

**Solcina: Oh si yo entiendo... A mí también me ciega un poco mi amor a los Jonas... Pero pues bueeeh... Jack tenía que ser así... xDDD Y respecto al Jonas 'secreto'... Será o no será Joe? O.O**

**Bueno ahora sí cap...**

* * *

**Hayley's Pov**

Después de pedir permiso, para ir a casa de los Jonas con Jack – asegurándole a mi padre que cualquier cosa que pasara lo llamaría – me fui a acostar.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté temprano; ya que suponía que, como era una parrillada, debía ser temprano. Primero me metí a bañar, siendo muy cuidadosa con mi 'nuevo cabello'.

Cuando salí, tomé mi bikini rojo, me lo puse y por encima me puse un vestido a medio muslo del mismo color; también me puse unas sandalias blancas que hacían juego con el bolso blanco en el que metí, unos jeans y una playera negra, junto con unas balerinas negras. No llevaba toalla porque supuse que ya habría unas allá. A las 9: 45 ya estaba lista, también con mi bolso de maquillajes y artículos de higiene dentro. A las 10:00 llamé a Jack.

- ¿Bueno?

- Hola, Hayley, acabo de llegar a la puerta de tu casa. ¿Ya estás lista? ¿O te acabas de levantar? – dijo riendo.

- Ya estoy lista desde hace quince minutos, Jack.

- ¡Bueno pero no te enojes!

- Está bien, ahora bajo. Bye.

- Bye… Eh…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada, nos vemos ya.

- Ok, bye.

Colgamos y avisé a mis padres que tenía que irme; bajé y salí al porche con mi bolso – más bien gran bolso, por todo lo que le cupo – y vi a Jack recargado en su auto. ¡Se veía increíblemente sexy recargado en su auto! ¿Entonces por qué no lo había aceptado el día anterior? _Porque no todo es ser sexy_ respondió una voz en mi interior.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.

Mientras íbamos en su auto me puse a reflexionar. Si aquellos hermanos – aunque yo fuera su fan- me habían tratado de esa forma, ¿por qué iba a su casa, a su parrillada, como si nada? _Porque amas a uno de ellos, Hayley, ¿lo olvidas?_ Me respondió de nuevo la voz.

- Hayley… - dijo Jack zarandeándome – Ya llegamos eh… Tierra llamando a Hayley

- ¿Ah? Si, Hayley responde. Bajemos – Jack rió y nos encaminamos hacia el porche de la casa y tocamos el timbre. Gracias a Dios, fue Kevin quien abrió.

- Hola, Kev. – lo saludé con una excesiva confianza para haberlo conocido ayer. Pero bueno ya que jajaja. (N/A: Hayley se ríe dentro de su mente (?) Jajaja, yo también me río dentro de mi mente xD)

- Hola, Hayley, veo que estás mucho mejor que ayer.

- Pues sí, ya sabes. Jack me ayudo jeje.

- ¿Otra vez nos quedaremos platicando en la puerta? – preguntó Jack fingiendo estar molesto.

- No, pasen hahaha. Porque el gruñón se enoja – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada risueña a Jack, quien simplemente entró después de haberlo hecho yo.

Kevin nos siguió a la sala

- Pueden ir pasando al patio de la piscina, por cierto, hay más personas que ayer, eso se los advierto - ¿Más personas? ¿Cuáles personas?

Jack me dio una palmadita en la espalda y salimos al patio, cuando cruzamos la puerta, estaban Nick, Joe y…

- ¡Frankie! – Grité emocionada al ver al más pequeño de los hermanos Jonas (y también al más tierno) - Ups, perdón. Yo soy Hayley, soy amiga de Jack. – le contesté poniéndome en cuclillas a Frankie.

- Oh sí. Mis hermanos hablaron mucho de ti ayer.

- ¡Frankie! ¿Crees que si alguien te diera un golpe en la cara, ésta se te pondría roja o morada? – le dijo Joe lanzando una mirada fulminante a Frankie.

- Estos Frankies de ahora – contestó Nick y yo reí.

- Que confianzudo eres, Nick. Tenemos una invitada. – le dijo Joe poniéndose 'serio'.

- Pues, ya que soy amiga de su amigo, deberíamos empezar a tenernos más confianza, ¿no?

- Hahaha. Amiga de su amigo. – dijo Jack rompiendo el silencio que mantenía.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues… No lo sé. Podríamos comenzar por meternos en la piscina. ¿No creen? – dije descubriendo el bikini y viendo de reojo como los tres babeaban. Hombres.

- A mí se me ocurre una idea. – dijo Joe acercándose a mí por detrás (N/A: No se lo tomen a mal muchachas xDDD)

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? – y habiendo dicho esto, sentí como Joe me abrazaba con sus musculosos brazos y saltaba conmigo a la piscina (aún con ropa).

- ¡Hey! ¡Joe! – gritó Jack quitándose la playera que traía arrojándola al suelo, y sentí como mi saliva se mezclaba con el agua. Jack se echó al agua y sumergió a Joe. En eso, Nick se subió al pequeño trampolín que había, brinco una, dos veces y se echó un clavado. _Otro exhibicionista, _me dijo aquella voz.

En eso, Nick se perdió de vista. De repente, sentí como me pellizcaban el brazo.

- ¡Nick! –

- ¿No que más confianza? – me dijo con una linda sonrisa.

- Bueno, si así lo quieres - le dije pellizcándole yo también el brazo y devolviéndole la sonrisa. –

- ¡Ouch duele! – gritó y me pellizco de nuevo, pero esta vez, antes de que pudiera pellizcarlo, se alejó nadando al otro lado de la piscina.

**Nick's Pov**

Cuando vi que todos se echaban a la piscina, en pos de Hayley, decidí que era el momento de hacer que le bajaran (N/A: de nuevo, querida familia no me lo tomen a mal – sobre todo tu Q ¬¬), así que me subí al trampolín y me eché un clavado. Me sumergí y vi la silueta de Hayley cerca, volteando para todos lados. Le pellizqué el brazo.

- ¡Nick! – gritó con fuerza mi nombre

- ¿No que más confianza?

- Bueno, si así lo quieres – me dijo sonriéndome (como me gustaba verla sonreír) y luego me pellizco.

- ¡Ouch duele! – le grité (según yo) enojándome. Nadé rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la piscina, mientras ella se quedaba flotando en su sitio.

Vi como nadaba hacia mí, rápido.

- Wow, que rápida eres. – le dije riendo, pero ella se limitó a arquear las cejas con enfado. – No es cierto, me caes bien, Hayley. – le contesté dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Sentí que me jalaban del tobillo hacia el fondo, volteé hacia abajo y vi a Joe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Salí a la superficie, y para entonces, Jack ya estaba hablando con Hayley.

- ¡Oigan! – dije tratando de interrumpirlos. - ¿Y si hacemos una competencia?

- ¿De nado? ¿Puedo participar? – dijo Frankie.

- No. – dije yo.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque podrían lastimarte tus hermanos – dijo Hayley. ¿Solo nosotros?

Hayley's Pov

- Porque podrían lastimarte tus hermanos – _los simios de tus hermanos_ repitió aquella castrante voz.

- Déjalo, Hayley. No le va a pasar nada. Ya hemos hecho esto antes – me dijo Jack con una sonrisa sincera a la que yo correspondí. (N/A: De nuevo no malpiensen xDDD)

- Bien. Entonces vayamos a la orilla. – dijo Nick. Nadamos todos hacia allá y acordamos que Frankie diera la señal de salida (o como se llame).

Frankie aplaudió y todos empezamos a patalear. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, cuando me di cuenta de que los chicos se quedaban atrás, como si se estuvieran dejando ganar. De hecho, se estaban dejando ganar, yo estaba pensando en qué hacer cuando Frankie les gritó:

- ¡Vamos no sean niñas!

Eso ayudó a su sentido masculino de la competitividad a volver, y con ello a nadar más rápido. Eso hacían, cuando Nick me ganó por un pelito.

Así estuvimos toda la tarde, hasta que nuestros estómagos empezaron a rugir, por lo que decidimos salir a comer un poco de carne y papas.

Después de comer y que cada quien se cambiara (a lo que los chicos ya no hicieron tanto alboroto), Nick fue a poner música.

- ¿Te gusta Linkin Park? (N/A: A este Nick también le gusta Linkin Park eh Alice xD)

- Ummm… Pues sí… Digo no es de mi favorito pero si me gusta.

- ¿No es tu favorito? ¿Entonces cuál es tu favorito? - dijo mientras ponía 'Shadow of the Day'

- Ehhh… Yo… No lo sé…

- Oh. Ya entiendo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Entiendo quiénes son tus favoritos.

- ¿Ah sí? Y, según tú, ¿Quiénes son?

- Por favor, Hayley. Es obvio que somos nosotros. – dijo con un aire un tanto… arrogante, pero aún así con un toque amable.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Jack es mi mejor amigo. Es obvio que te trajo por algo ¿no? No solo para que nos conocieras.

- ¿Quién habla de mí? – dijo Jack, haciendo que yo diera un respingo.

- Pues, Hayley decía lo mucho que le disgusta estar contigo.

- ¿Seguro Nick? ¿No habrá dicho que le disgusta estar contigo?

- ¿Y por qué? Si yo soy encantador.

- Hermano, yo sé que no estás contento contigo mismo, pero no hables como niña por favor. – dijo Kevin llegando tras Jack.

- Pero es cierto, Kev. Mis rizos son suaves y sedosos y mi sonrisa es cautivadora.

- Ok Nick, debo admitir que si sonaste un poco gay. – dijo Jack y yo reí.

- ¿Porqué? De hecho, Hayley ríe porque piensa que soy lindo y le gusto. – Nick me las iba a pagar.

- Ummm… ¿Nick? ¿Podrías acompañarme por más… refresco?

- Pero sí ahí hay mucho.

- Creo que tengo que ir al baño. – dije yo.

- Claro, Hayley, yo te diré donde está. – dijo Joe, que aunque estaba lejos, estaba segura de que había oído toda la conversación. Como no estaba fingiendo querer ir al baño, lo acompañe hacia la casa, seguidos de Nick, Jack, Kevin y hasta Frankie (demasiados hombres para mi gusto).

Llegamos a la puerta del baño sin decir nada a causa de tantas personas que venían detrás, yo entré y escuché como todos se alejaban de la puerta.

Termine de hacer mis 'necesidades' y salí del baño. Iba hacia la piscina de nuevo, cuando escuché las voces de todos, menos Frankie, que discutían cerca de la puerta que daba hacia la piscina.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen review... Por cada review que dejen, un Joe, Kevin o Nick se quitarán una prenda frente a ustedes xDDD (según sea el caso)

Me voy, dejandoles antes de irme unas recomendaciones:

CULLEN SCHOOL POR SaNdY HaLe:

.net/s/5234044/1/Cullen_School

Y LA MÍA, EL BAILE DE GRADUACIÓN:

.net/s/5265509/4/El_Baile_de_Graduacion

Ojalá les gusten...

Ahora si Bye...

Besos de Joe...

Besos de Kevin...

Besos de Nick...

Y por último...

Besos de Frankie! xD

-...Vic...


End file.
